


Butt Stuff

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Butt Obsession, Butts, Dirty Thoughts, Hand Jobs, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Naked Butt, Outdoor Sex, Pool Sex, Shameless, Smut, Summer, Top Michael, butt play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with Michael's butt. Ever since Luke saw those butt, all he can ever think about is butt. Butt always invades his mind. It seemed like his new obsession; butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butt Stuff

Luke groaned and pulled his t-shirt over his head, carelessly tossing it on the couch beside him. He sighed again for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day and shifted in his seat; it seemed to be getting hotter and hotter with each passing second. Luke grabbed the magazine that rested on the coffee table and frantically fanned himself. The heat was getting pretty unbearable and Luke swore if he did not do something about it, he would probably bake in the house.

“Fuck,” he muttered and slammed the magazine on the table when he realised that fanning himself was not helping. “I know it’s summer but it’s ridiculously hot today.”

He let out a deep breath and got to his feet, deciding to spend some time outside. Yeah, that was what people do in summer, hang out outside and take a dip in the pool. After changing into his swim shorts, Luke made his way to the sliding door and stopped dead in his track. Michael? Luke raised an eyebrow when he spotted the older boy outside.

“What is he doing here?” Luke asked to no one in particular, not moving from his spot in the doorway; Michael was supposed to have gone out with Ashton and Calum. He sighed; the older boy had probably been too lazy to drag his foot out of the house.

Luke batted his eyes a few times, to adjust them to the bright light, and took a good look at the other male, who was lying on his stomach, on a floater, in the pool, naked. Naked… Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, repeating that word in his head a couple of times before opening his eyes again. He leant against the doorframe and let his eyes trail from Michael’s blonde hair, down his back and further down to the swell of his ass. _‘Damn you, Clifford,’_ Luke thought as his eyes lingered on a particular spot between Michael’s legs, Michael’s legs that were parted and were hanging on each side of the bright green floater. Instinctively, Luke took the pierced side of his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it, a gasp escaping his lips when the older boy shifted on the floater.

It was as if his legs were working on their own accord and Luke had found himself walking in the direction of the pool. Very slowly, he eased himself in the water and quietly swam to where Michael was. Luke placed a hand on the floater, between the older lad’s legs and licked his lips as he again let his gaze fall on Michael’s pale ass. His gaze trailed further down to the older boy’s balls and Luke restrained himself from moaning just by the sight that he was getting to witness. He took a deep breath and ran his hand along Michael’s legs, from his ankle to his knee, under the water, keeping his eyes on the older boy’s face for any kind of reaction.

Instead of pulling away like Luke had thought he would, Michael leant into the touch and let out a sigh of appreciation. The younger boy moved his hand past Michael’s knee and grazed the smooth skin of his thigh. Shaking his head, he pulled his hand away; what was he doing? That was Michael, his best friend. But then again, the older boy had not minded when he had touched him; on the contrary, if Luke had understood it right, he was rather enjoying it. Luke had a moment of indecision; should he keep going or should he stop? He did not have to wait much to reach a conclusion as Michael spoke.

“Why’d you stop?” he whispered and shifted on the floater, rubbing his penis impatiently against the plastic. “Keep going.”

A small smile appeared on Luke’s face as he reached forward and caressed the inner side of Michael’s thigh. Upon receiving a positive reaction from the older lad, Luke’s hand slowly worked its way up to Michael’s upper thigh, in a circular motion. He took Michael’s penis between his fingers and lightly tugged on it, causing the other boy to hiss. Michael moaned as his lower body reacted to Luke’s touches and thrust into the younger boy’s fist when he felt himself harden. Whatever Luke was dong to him, he did not want him to stop. And who was Luke to refuse? Leaning forward, the younger boy licked his lips and pressed a light kiss to the milky white skin of Michael’s ass cheek and the other let out a happy sigh. As one of his hands kept pumping Michael’s erection, his other hand trailed up the older boy’s legs, between his thighs, and all the way up to Michael’s entrance. He looked up at Michael’s face. Michael, who had his hands folded under his head, his face was turned to the side and his eyes were closed. When the older lad mouthed a ‘do it’ to Luke, the younger boy pressed his middle finger into Michael’s hole and he instantly felt Michael tighten around his finger.

“Luke?” Michael called out and slid into the pool before calling out to the other again, louder. “Luke?”

“Huh,” Luke jolted and looked around himself.

He was still in the doorway and Michael was no longer on the floater. He was leaning against the side of the pool with a raised eyebrow. What the hell just happened? Did he just daydream about having sex with Michael? Michael, his best friend? That was not good, Luke shook his head negatively; fucking Michael. Since that night he just could not think straight anymore and honestly, that was bad. Bad to the point that Luke felt embarrassed to be standing there under Michael’s scrutinising eyes, considering that he had a boner. At least he was glad for the fact that he was not wearing skinny jeans.

“Luke, you alright?” Michael asked and hoisted himself out of the water.

“Umm… I… huh…” Luke stuttered as he watched the other boy shake the water off his naked body. _‘Fuck, why do you have to do that?’_ he thought.

“You what?” Michael asked with a laugh.

“Nothing…” Luke mumbled and groaned inwardly. The bulge between his legs was getting uncomfortable and Michael was not helping at all. “I’m gonna get myself a drink,” he said and turned on his heels, away from the older boy.

“Wait,” Michael called and Luke stopped in his track. “Get me something too. Something really chilled.”

Without turning to face Michael, the younger boy nodded and walked to the kitchen. He pressed his palm flat against the counter and let out a deep breath; he had to control whatever it was that he was feeling. Luke closed his eyes and tried to erase all thoughts, dirty thoughts, of Michael from his head; especially thoughts of that night.

***.*.*.*.***

**6 DAYS AGO**

Luke tapped his fingers against his bare stomach and stared at the ceiling of the pitch black room. It was late and for some reason, the blonde could not sleep. He had been tossing and turning around for three whole hours and he was still wide awake. Sighing, Luke grabbed his phone and looked at the time that indicated it was 3:29am. What could he possibly do? All of his mates must be asleep by that time.

“All, except for one,” Luke muttered with a smile.

The blonde pushed the blanket off his lower body and slipped on his slippers before making his way to Michael’s bedroom. If he was lucky and the older lad had been playing video games, he would still be up at that time. Luke hummed when he noticed a dim light peeking from under the door and he quietly pushed the door open. The younger lad froze on his spot and his eyes grew wide. What he had seen inside was not really what he had expected to see and he quickly averted his gaze.

Michael was lying in his bed, naked. Luke knew that after seeing what he was seeing, he should have left; but he did not. Why did he not? He himself did not know. Again, he shifted his gaze back to his mate, who was naked on the bed, with his legs slightly parted. A small moan escaped Michael’s lips when he tugged on his penis and he moved his free hand to cup his balls. He gently massaged them, hissing every now and then, while his other hand pumped hard on his erection. Michael slowly trailed his hand from his balls, to his stomach, to finally toy with his nipples. He took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down on it as he gently tugged on the hardened bud. Trailing his hand further up, Michael popped his index into his mouth and pulled it out with a pop. He again put his finger into his mouth and added another two fingers, rolling his tongue around them.

When he was done licking and sucking on them, Michael directed his middle finger to his entrance, slowly rubbing his finger around it. He again let out a loud moan when he slightly pushed the finger in and let out a breath as he eased it all the way in. As his other hand moved harder around his penis, Michael pushed in another finger and quickened his speed. He tugged on his hardened length a few more times and cursed as he came on his hand. Michael let go of his penis and pulled his fingers out of himself, letting out a sigh.

Luke, who was standing there all along, moved away from the slightly opened door and leant against the wall of the corridor. He pressed his legs together and tried to suppress the heat and tightness that he was feeling in his lower body. What had just happened? Luke closed his eyes and tried to push those pictures out of his head but the more he tried to forget what had happened a few minutes earlier, the more clearly he would see everything. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He was not supposed to see that and he should try to forget he ever saw something; Michael was his best friend.

***.*.*.*.***

Luke took a deep breath; why did it seem to only happen to him lately? That was the second time in six days that he had encountered Michael naked. He leant against the counter and cupped himself through his shorts. Since that day he walked in on Michael, Luke wanted to feel it, to experience it and two days later, after finally mustering his courage, the younger lad had finally done it. At first he had felt awkward but then after trying a few times, Luke actually thought it felt amazing; the way his fingers felt inside of him. Luke smiled when he thought back to when Michael was doing it and he slid his hand into his shorts, rubbing his erection a few times before moving his fingers past his balls to his ass. He bit his lips and pushed the tip of his middle finger in, moaning at the feel.

“Luke?”

Luke jolted and pulled his hand out of his shorts before quickly moving to the sink, to wash his hands. “Yeah?” he called back.

“Where’s my drink?”

“I’m coming,” Luke said before mumbling to himself. “Damn you Michael Clifford! I dunno what you’re doing to me but…” Luke sighed and put a smile on his face as he walked back outside.

“Thank you, darling,” Michael grinned. “What took you so long?

“I… umm… actually… I…”

“Why are you stuttering?” Michael raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coke.

“I’m not,” Luke mumbled.

“And why are you so flushed?” Michael smirked.

“It’s the heat,” Luke cleared his throat. “It’s really hot today.”

“Really? Is it?”

“Yeah, yes. Why? Do you think there’s something else?” Luke asked and chewed on his lower lip; why did he have the impression Michael was flirting with him? And if he was, then Luke was no less; after all, Michael’s thoughts had been torturing him for six whole days. And how could he let go of such an opportunity? If Michael wanted what Luke wanted, then Luke was not going to refuse.

“Maybe it is something else. You know, something that you can’t keep your eyes off,” Michael wriggled his eyebrows and chuckled when Luke looked away from the older boy’s naked lap.

“I dunno what you’re talking about,” Luke huffed. _‘Gah, why did Michael have to be so ridiculously hot?’_ Luke thought to himself.

“You don’t?” Michael asked and moved to sit beside Luke on the other lounge chair, placing two fingers under the younger lad’s chin and making him look at him. “I think you know what I’m talking about.”

“Do I?” the younger boy asked and his breathing accelerated when Michael moved closer to him.

“Mmm… hmm…” Michael hummed. “You fancy me and I make you feel things that you shouldn’t be feeling? Right?”

Luke looked into Michael’s eyes and licked his lips. “Maybe you’re wrong?”

“I don’t think so,” Michael stated and cupped Luke’s erection. “This is already proving you wrong.”

“What are you doing to me?” Luke whispered when Michael’s lips grazed his.

“I should ask you the same,” Michael laughed lightly.

“Do I make you feel something here too?” Luke asked and took Michael’s penis between his fingers.

The older boy closed his eyes when Luke moved his hand up and down the length of his penis. “Yes. Since that night, I can’t really stop thinking about you.”

“What night?” Luke pulled away and looked at the other boy with a confused expression.

“Please,” Michael rolled his eyes and slapped Luke’s hand away. “Don’t act all innocent with me.”

“Mikey, I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, yeah… I know all Luke Hemmings,” Michael smirked and ran his thumb over the younger boy’s lips.

“Fuck off. You’re just messing with me,” Luke made a face and pulled away from Michael.

Michael pressed his mouth to the back of Luke’s neck and trailed wet kiss to the side of his neck, to nibble on his earlobe. “Six days ago? Ring a bell?”

Luke gulped; did Michael? No, Michael had his eyes closed the whole time; the other lad was only messing with him. Luke shook his head and took a deep breath, turning around to face Michael again. “What about it?”

“I know you were there. You watched me give myself a handjob,” Michael stated and Luke again blushed. “You watched me get myself off.”

“I… I didn’t meant to. I’m sorry. I just wanted to hang out and…”

“You don’t have to apologise,” Michael laughed. “Anyways, did you enjoy it?”

“Maybe or maybe not,” Luke smirked.

“I enjoyed it, a lot,” Michael winked and cupped Luke’s erection again.

“You liked when I watched you?”

“No, more the other way around,” Michael wriggled his eyebrows.

“Meaning?”

“I saw you watching me and then a few minutes later, I thought that maybe I should talk to you and…”

“Did you see everything?”

“Everything,” Michael confirmed with a smile.

“This is embarrassing.”

“No, I think it was pretty hot. You know, the butt stuff.”

“Are we done talking? Cause I have a bit of a situation here,” Luke said motioning to his lap.

“I’ll take care of you,” Michael said and slipped a hand into Luke’s shorts.

Luke closed his eyes and parted his lips, breathing through his mouth when the other boy rubbed the head of his erection with his thumb. The older boy shifted, so that he was sitting behind Luke, with his legs on either sides of him, and pushed Luke’s shorts down his legs, throwing it on the floor. He pressed a light kiss to Luke’s shoulder and again reached out and held the other boy’s penis in his hand, slowly moving his hand along the length. Luke cursed mentally; Michael’s hand around his penis was the best feeling ever. It was unlike what he did and Luke wanted, needed more of the contact. So, the younger boy shifted and turned around, to face Michael. He took Michael’s lips between his and kissed him fully, while his hand automatically made its way to Michael’s half-erected penis, moving it at the same speed as Michael’s hand.

Michael got up and rushed inside, coming back shortly with a bottle of lube. He pressed his lips to Luke again and very gently, pushed Luke backward, without breaking the kiss and traced a line up the younger lad’s inner thigh, all the way to his ass. Without warning, he pushed in his lubed index and earned a hiss from Luke, who pulled away from the kiss, to look into the other’s eyes.

“You ok?” Michael asked and pressed their foreheads together.

The moment Luke nodded, Michael pushed his index in deeper and pulled it out slightly, repeating that action a few times before adding another finger. When his fingers moved in and out of the younger boy with more ease, Michael curled them inside, touching that bundle of nerves that made Luke almost scream. _‘What was that?’_ Luke thought to himself; he had never felt that when he had touched himself before. A few days ago, when he had walked in on Michael, he had wanted to pleasure himself the way he had seen Michael do it but at that moment, he felt like… he did not even know how to describe it.

“Michael… Michael, wait,” Luke moaned when Michael touched that sensitive spot again.

“What happened?” Michael asked and placed a kiss to the side of Luke’s lips.

“Let’s do it,” Luke mumbled and looked straight into Michael’s eyes.

Michael smiled and placed a kiss to Luke’s lips before nodding. He pulled his fingers out and parted Luke’s legs, with his knees, as he positioned himself between Luke’s legs. Luke took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck when he felt Michael’s penis at his entrance. The older boy rubbed Luke’s hole with the head of his erection and rubbed tiny circles on Luke’s stomach with a hand, before reaching out to pinch one of his nipples. Luke moaned and bucked his hips forward, eager to feel Michael in him. Without wasting another minute, Michael pushed his penis in and took hold of Luke’s penis, pumping it at the same speed as his thrusts. With every forward thrusts, Michael hit Luke’s prostate and the younger boy knew that if Michael kept doing that, he would not last another minute. And he did not when Michael repeated his action. Luke came with a loud moan on Michael’s hand and he pulled away from the kiss, trying to steady his breathing. Not much later, Michael dropped himself on top of Luke as he spilt his load in Luke and let out a happy sigh.

“Hey,” Luke cupped Michael’s face and whispered, looking straight into his eyes.

“Hi.”

Luke bit his lips and again wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders. “You were amazing.”

“I know,” Michael laughed. “So, what’s your verdict?”

“I just told you that you were amazing.”

“I mean about, you know, me fingering you.”

Luke made a face. “Do you have to put it out like this?”

“Tell me,” Michael urged and bit on Luke’s lower lip.

Luke pulled away and smirked. “I loved it.”

“More than when you do it yourself?”

“What?” Luke shook his head and pinched the others shoulder. “I don’t do that.”

“I’ve seen you a couple of times,” Michael stated.

“A couple of times?” Luke raised an eyebrow. “You’re such a voyeur.”

“Am not,” Michael retorted and threaded his fingers through Luke’s hair.

“Alright, better than when I do it myself, much better,” Luke admitted.

They stayed there for long minutes, sharing occasional kisses and flirting with each other, until Michael felt the sun burning his skin. “Shall we go in? I don’t really like the sun.”

“What were you doing outside, in the pool, then?”

“Huh… I knew you’d come out here, so…”

“You’ve had it all planned?”

“Maybe,” Michel shrugged and got to his feet, waiting for Luke to do the same. He squeezed Luke’s butt on their way in and dragged the younger boy to the room.

***.*.*.*.***

Luke rolled on the bed and stretched his limbs, making a sleepy sound in the process. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he realised where he was; Michael’s bed. It had been two weeks since their poolside adventure and Luke had been sneaking into Michael’s room at every opportunity that they got, which was almost every night. Luke turned to his right and frowned when he realised the older lad was no longer by his side but then something caught his eyes. It was a gift and it had a little note attached to it. The blonde moved into a sitting position and pulled the blanket over his naked self before reaching for the note.

_Hey babe, I got you something. Thought it might be useful for your butt stuff, you know, for when I’m not around._

Luke raise an eyebrow; for his butt stuff? What was that supposed to mean? “Dumbo, you’re always around.” He excitedly tore the wrapping but made a face when he saw what was inside; a vibrator? What was he supposed to do with that? Luke shook his head; stupid Michael and his stupid ideas. He let himself fall backward again and looked back at the note. “Butt stuff,” Luke laughed loudly. “Butt stuff.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
